


for the rest of my life (i'll be floating on cloud nine)

by crystalklances



Series: Klance Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Even though Keith and Lance's relationship has only started with a fake engagement, they soon have a wedding that everyone is waiting for. But it's not just to please the universe and help further spirit for the coalition.





	for the rest of my life (i'll be floating on cloud nine)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 6 of Klance week! This is a follow up to the piece I wrote for day 1, _so tell me darling do you wish we fall in love?_ , which you can find through the series link!
> 
> This one is a lot shorter than the first part, as I wrote it just this afternoon. But I hope you still like it! like the previous 2 days, I couldn't give it a read over because I need to sleep, ahaha.
> 
> title is taken from cloud nine by owl city

It had been unfamiliar, at first, with his feelings out in the open and _knowing_ that Lance liked him back. Getting used to the reality of this new relationship while the public eye of the whole universe was waiting for their dream wedding with bated breath. They couldn’t go anywhere without people pointing at them with huge eyes and whispers among each other. Their faces were on every space tabloid.

Keith wasn’t used to this kind of attention. And Lance—was torn between thrill and flustered nerves. It was adorable, honestly, watching him freak out over being on the cover with a grin and a red face at the same time.

They had to navigate the path between their duties and finding their way through their new relationship, all that came with it. Holding hands. Hugs. The shyest of kisses. Sharing a bed, falling asleep in the other’s embrace, limbs tangled under the blanket.

Most of the time, it was Keith who initiated; especially around others. He couldn’t tell if it was because Lance was much more shy than he always let on, or because Keith just couldn’t stop himself from holding Lance every second he could. When they stood next to each other, he _had_ to take Lance’s hand, had to lean in to feather a kiss on his cheek, his ear, the corner of his lips. This was how it was supposed to be, it was so _right_. Keith needed his daily dose of Lance, and he needed to give Lance his daily dose of affection.

Keith was prepared to take things slow. Not that he’d mind going fast, but he knew that this wasn’t how relationships usually went. Starting straight at the engagement—that was something of centuries long past. Again, Keith _didn’t mind_ : he knew what he wanted, he could feel in his heart that Lance was the one for him. He talked about it with Lance, and Lance reassured him that he felt the same, that anything was fine for him, fast or slow, as long as they were together. And just because they were space-married on space-paper didn’t mean that they had to feel rushed, right?

Not that they had a say, in the end.

With the way people all over the universe were waiting for _something_ to happen, it was decided that their wedding would serve as great publicity for the coalition. And so, Coran took lead in planning what boiled down to a royal wedding. Except neither Keith nor Lance were royal, they were just paladins. But apparently, the bigger, the better.

Meals were planned, including a big cake. Rings for their vows were forged.

And once more, Keith had to get an outfit tailored.

Like the last time, Kolivan was there to oversee everything. Out of luxurious Altean fabric, they made a suit that was elegant, yet ensured Keith could be ready for combat. The armor-like chest plate completed the look, and this time, Keith would carry his blade for sure. Looking at his reflection, Keith felt like a knight of olden tales—a knight who was lucky enough he could marry his beloved prince. Or he was the prince of a military kingdom who was to marry the beautiful boy who had stolen his heart at the ball. No matter what, he was soon to be married to the boy he loved, and he couldn’t be more thrilled.

He wondered what Lance was up to. Would he go all out again like he did for the gala? Keith wouldn’t know until the ceremony, because Lance wanted to keep this part of tradition. But, wow, Keith couldn’t wait to see Lance walk down the aisle in whatever he was gonna wear.

Coran was gonna be the one officiating the ceremony. Since he only knew about Altean weddings, they had to brief him in on the customs they wanted to keep. Coran nodded along eagerly, but somehow, Keith wouldn’t be surprised if the ceremony would end up a hot mix of customs. Considering Keith’s part-Galra background and the fact that they _were_ in space, that idea seemed fitting.

 

The night before the wedding, Keith had trouble sleeping.

He was lying on his back, Lance on top of him, his head resting on Keith’s chest. This was how they often were arranged when just relaxing, especially if Keith was reading. Usually, they would find different positions in time for sleep, but Keith couldn’t find it in him to roll around when Lance had already drifted off. While they had tried different kinds of sleep positions, Keith had noticed that Lance seemed to especially love being the little spoon or nestling himself against Keith’s chest. Which was perfect to Keith, because he loved holding Lance in his arms, pulling him as close as he could. And when they were lying like this, Keith felt at peace; Lance, too, had confessed that he felt at peace when he was able to listen to Keith’s steady heartbeat.

Keith inhaled and exhaled, tightening his hold on Lance’s waist. He leaned down to press a kiss against Lance’s hair, smiling when Lance breathed out a sleepy sigh. He gently rubbed one hand up and down Lance’s spine, the other staying firmly on the small of Lance’s back. Lance hummed softly in his sleep.

Finally, Keith closed his eyes and drifted off to the comforting, even rise and fall of Lance’s chest, knowing that the next time they went to bed, it would be as husbands.

 

The morning of the Big Day started hectic. Everyone was buzzing about. Keith liked to say that he was calm, but it was this nervous energy surging through the air that was gonna make him stress.

After breakfast, Lance parted from him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Keith was sad to watch him go which was silly because he knew they would be together soon. He just had to be a little more patient.

It was a good thing that he had to get prepared himself, anyway. He had to shower and put on his suit. Kolivan helped him put his hair in a braid. He made his way to the castle’s chapel, where Hunk, Matt, and Pidge were already setting up everything for the broadcast, while their important guests were taking seats.

Keith stood by the altar, growing nervous and impatient with every second passing. Not because he wanted Lance to hurry up, lord no. He would not be impatient with his fiancé, especially not on their wedding day. No, he wanted _time_ to hurry up, or at least not make him feel like he was stuck in slow motion. Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. Keith tried not to groan. He had to give a good impression for the universe… and impress his husband-to-be, while he was at it.

Finally, music sounded. Keith stared as the door opened and Coran came in to walk Lance down the aisle before officiating the ceremony. Keith couldn’t take his eyes away. He was aware that he was staring, but he didn't care. This was _his_ day. This was _his_ beloved, walking down the aisle to meet him at the altar. Looking so beautiful and radiant. He was wearing white robes and decked out in jewelry like he was at the gala. Blue flowers in his hair, attached to ruffled veils on either side of his head. He was beaming. Keith was breathless. He couldn’t stop grinning. He wanted to never forget what this moment looked like.

When Lance finally stood next to him, Keith had to hold himself back from reaching out to him. _Not yet_. The ceremony was first. But taking his eyes away from Lance? Right then, it felt like the toughest challenge Keith had ever faced in his entire life.

Coran started speaking and they exchanged their vows. They slipped the rings on each other’s fingers. They were made from special material—shimmering in a gradient of red and blue. The centerpiece were two subtle gemstones in red and blue, representing them.

Finally, Coran said, “You may now kiss the groom.”

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. Even before Coran was done speaking, Keith dipped Lance down in a kiss. He wanted to convey everything that he felt: gentle care, deep love, the passion in his heart. Lance smiled against his lips as he kissed back just as eagerly.

When they parted, they gazed into each other’s eyes. Lance’s were shining with tears of joy. Keith probably didn’t look much different.

“Someone was eager, huh?” Lance whispered.

“Yeah.” Keith didn’t even try to deny it. He didn’t know what took over him when he asked, “Can I carry you to the ballroom?”

“That’s an odd request.” Lance paused. “But, sure? Yeah, go on and carry me.”

“Sweet.”

And before the collective eyes of the entire universe watching through the screen, Keith lifted Lance up to carry him bridal style. He leaned right back in for another kiss. Who cares if that was against the rules? He loved his husband, and if he wanted to kiss him again and again, nothing could stop him.

He carried Lance all the way to the ballroom, only setting him down so they could share their first dance as newly weds. Their eyes never left each other. Keith felt full to burst with love. Lance’s smile of joy was brighter than anything he could’ve dreamed up. He didn’t even have to try hard to mimic it.

This truly was the happiest day in his life.

Even if their journey to get there had been strange, he had no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
